Kratos et Anna
by Felimina
Summary: Une fiction que j'ai écrite quatre ans auparavant sur la rencontre de Kratos et d'Anna, 17ans avant les événements de Tales of symphonia. Je l'ai d'ailleurs récrite vu le faible niveau que j'avais autrefois.
1. Chapter 1

**Kratos et Anna**

**(ce texte se passe 17 ans avant Tales of symphonia)**

Une ombre court sur la ville de Derris-Karlan, un homme s'enfuit, des anges sont ses trousses.

Iggdrasill : Retrouvez-le ! (A part) Veux-tu me trahir ?

Ange soldat : Nous le retrouverons !

Kratos était enfin sorti de cette ville infernale et sans-vie ; peuplé par des anges qui contrairement lui, ne sont n'y dotés de paroles et encore moins de sentiments.

Kratos: Désolé Mithos, mais pour que je revienne, il faudra changer ta politique sur les autres races.

Il s'envola alors sur Sylavarant comme si quelque chose allé l'arrêter sur le chemin, une sorte de pressentiment sur quelque chose qui aurait le pouvoir de changer son destin... Un pouvoir quil avait peut être en tant qu'ange en plus de l'immortalité qui sait ? Il entendit soudainement des hurlements, cela provenait de la ferme humaine d'Asgard. Une jeune fille vient de sortir de la ferme poursuivie par quelques soldats désians. Elle tait mi-blonde mi-brune, une couleur assez étrange surtout que ses mèches vivement les unes avec les autres ; des yeux verts et vêtue d'une petite robe bleue de guerrière, tenue qui semble t-il venait d'être récupéré puisqu'elle se forait mettre ses manches correctement. Elle devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans.

Désian : Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir, cette prisonnière humaine a vol le projet du seigneur Kvar !

Jeune fille : Vous ne m'aurez pas !

Kratos s'interposa alors rapidement et de deux coups d'épée, tues les quelques soldats la poursuivant. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature de défendre ainsi une personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Une soudaine humeur héroïque ? En tout cas, cela risquerait de lui apport des ennuies si ils restaient ici.

Kratos : Vite ! Suivez-moi !

Il la prit par le bras, sans aucune délicatesse, et s'enfuit vers la fort prés de Luin. Enfin camouflés par la végétation environnante, Kratos ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que lui n'avait pas besoin de récupérer.

Kratos : Quel est votre nom ?

Jeune fille : Et toi, qui es-tu pour me demander mon nom ? ( Il fallait bien que Lloyd tienne cette phrase de quelqu'un non ? ^_^ )

Kratos : Mon nom est Kratos, je suis un voyageur solitaire.

Jeune fille : Moi, je m'appelle Anna et je suis quelqu'un de recherché maintenant.

Kratos : Pourquoi tes vous poursuivie ?

Anna : Je suis un de leurs cobayes, ils développent des cristaux du Cruxis en moi. Pour empêcher la propagation je leur ai vol une exsphere que j'ai incrusté en moi.

Sans lui demander son avis, Kratos s'empara de sa main pour examiner la fameuse exsphere Il la reconnaissait, ou en tout cas, savait quelle n'était pas comme les autres. La pauvre fille s'était mi dans un pétrin dont elle n'avait toujours pas pris conscience. De son coté, Anna semblait assez génée.

Kratos : Cette exsphere semble particulière... Et comment avez-vous pu vous l'incruster ? Vous n'êtes pas un nain.

Anna : Mes parents étaient amis avec un nain qui est mort avec mes parents, tus par des désians. Il m'a apprit les arts nains. Cette exsphere est un projet de Kvar, je crois que cela s'appelle "le projet Angelus".

Le regard du renégat s'agrandit légèrement par la surprise. Le projet angelus Cette exsphere puissante réservée à Yggdrasill en personne. D'un coté, elle pouvait s'en venter, mais de l'autre, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait la corde au cou avec une telle puissance en sa possession.

Kratos : Cette exsphere ne vous ne donnera rien de bon, tant que vous la posséderez, vous serez poursuivie et constamment en danger.

Anna : Pour l'instant elle permet ma survie. Si je la retire, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'arrive rien de bon. Mais, dites-moi, pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ?

Kratos resta un moment silencieux. Pourquoi ? Mme lui ne le savait pas, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Mais maintenant qu'il avait agit, il ne pouvait pas la laisser face autant de dangers toute seule. Il lui servira de garde du corps, c'était toujours mieux que rester Derris-Karlan.

Kratos : Euh Je... Ne restons pas ici, ils pourraient nous retrouver facilement. Allons Asgard, c'est la ville la plus proche.

Anna : Mais...

Le membre du cruxis ne lui laissa aucun temps de réponse, il ny avait pas discuter. Ils coururent vers Asgard et s'arrêtèrent au Lac Umacy. En fait, c'est Anna qui s'arrêta. Remarquant que la jeune fille ne la suivait plus, l'immortel revint ses cotés et regarda dans sa direction pour connaitre la cause de son arrêt. Noïshe... Blessé, et pas qu'un peu. Bon sang, que faisait-il ici ?

Anna s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla pour lui caresser la tête. Une chance pour elle que Noïshe n'avait rien d'un animal violent. Il valait mieux quelle ne sache pas qu'il le connaissait déjà, pour éviter les questions du genre pourquoi l'avoir abandonné.

Anna : Oh ! le pauvre. Comment allons-nous le soigner ?

Kratos : Retourne-toi.

Anna : Mais pourquoi ?

Kratos : Retourne-toi.

Elle se retourna, non sans curiosité de savoir ce que cet homme avait derrière la tête. Kratos lança alors "premier soin". Anna ne devait pas prendre connaissance de ses pouvoirs non plus, il se devait de rester discret pour sa propre sécurité.

Kratos : Cest bon, tu peux regarder.

Finalement, elle se détourna et afficha un visage de grande surprise. L'animal étrange tait sur pied, en forme et essayait de léchouiller le visage de son sauveur qui avait toujours t son maïtre.

Anna : Ouah ! Il est en pleine forme ! Comment avez-vous fais ?

Kratos : Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

Anna ria un instant. Un rire cristallin qui eut tôt fait d'apporter du rouge aux joues de l'immortel. Comment un simple rire avait réussi le mettre dans un tel état ? N'était-il pas un être insensible ? Ou peut être cachait-elle aussi des pouvoirs, des pouvoirs qui firent manquer un battement son cœur.

Anna : Dans tous les cas, il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. Et si on le gardait ?

Kratos regarda la bête qui avait quelques ressemblances avec un chien. Si il les accompagnait, autant lui laisser son nom d'origine tout en faisant croire à la jeune fille qu'il s'agissait d'une idée quelconque.

Kratos : Je suis d'avis qu'on l'appelle Noïshe.

Anna : Noshe ? Oui, pourquoi pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Kratos, Anna et Noïshe se dirigèrent alors vers Asgard, le village était assez grand comparé à tous ceux de Sylvarant. Le renégat décida de s'arrêter à un bar pour obtenir quelques informations sur les lieux. Et entre autre, trouvé un logement pour ses nouveaux compagnons d'infortune. Il soupira discrètement, dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis ? Kratos espérait que si cela devait dégénérer, il n'emporterait pas avec lui ces deux innocents dans sa chute. Finalement entré dans le bâtiment où la fumée de tabac virevoltait au plafond, Anna s'approcha d'un client, vautré sur une table.

Anna : Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'auberge la moins chère s'il vous plait ?

Borgne : Ouaip, y a chez moi si tu veux ma jolie, contre une petite compensation…

Cet homme dont il manquait un œil semblait assez éméché. D'un bon, il se releva, son unique œil montrait toute la violence et la perversité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Kratos : Attention !

Le borgne essaye d'attraper Anna, Kratos s'apprêta à contre-attaquer mais Anna lui barra la route et tendant son bras dans sa direction. De sa main libre, elle fit apparaitre une épée a double lames qui de chaque côtés possédaient une hache au bout de chaque lames. En deux coups rapides, elle parvint à envoyer le borgne dans l'autre monde. Un long silence se fit alors, Kratos resta interdit par sa surprise alors que les autres clients ne semblaient pas plus choqués que ça. Peut être étaient-ils habitués aux règlements de compte.

Anna : Ouf ! J'aurai pu me comporter en demoiselle en détresse, mais ce fut un réflexe.

Kratos comprit rapidement. C'était le projet angelus qu'elle s'était incrustée qui lui procurait un tel pouvoir et une telle force. Sans cet objet, surement n'aurait elle rien pu faire… Ou, en tout cas, n'aurait pas été très efficace. Elle avait déjà combattu par le passé, sinon, l'exsphère qu'elle possédait n'aurait aucune utilité sans une métrise minime du combat. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle valait, l'immortel prit la parole.

Kratos : Pourrai-je te combattre demain ?

Anna : Hein ! ? Euh…Oui si tu veux.

Après une deuxième demande au barman de ce sordide endroit, ils finirent par trouver l'auberge, indiqué par celui-ci. Chacun de leur côté, Anna et Kratos prirent une chambre, à celui qui allait se réveiller le plus tôt de faire lever son compagnon. Sachant que Kratos était incapable de dormir vu sa condition d'ange, ce sera forcément à lui de réveiller la jeune fille aux aurores.

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, ce fut Kratos qui entra dans la chambre de sa protégée endormit. Il ne la réveilla pas à l'instant, se contentant de la contempler quelques secondes. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Qu'est ce qui le fascinait chez elle ? Avait-il seulement pitié d'elle ou au contraire, était-il impressionner par le courage dont elle faisait preuve malgré qu'elle connaisse la puissance de ses poursuivants ?

Finalement, l'homme immortel secoua légèrement l'épaule de cette fille, tellement plus jeune que lui. Dire qu'il était déjà là à l'époque de ses ancêtres les plus lointains. D'un grognement, elle se retourna à son opposé pour continuer son sommeil réparateur. N'étant pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement, il soupira.

Kratos : Réveilles-toi, on n'a encore un long chemin à parcourir, je te rappel que tu es toujours recherchée. Et tu as accepté de me combattre, je t'attends dehors, tu as trente minutes pour te préparer.

Un autre grognement en guise de réponse, Kratos afficha un sourire léger. Malgré son petit caractère, il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas faux bond. Sur ceux, il descendit et attenditque celle-ci apparaisse enfin à l'extérieur. Avec dix minutes de retard, la jeune fille arriva enfin, apparemment encore endormit. Pour la secouer un peu, l'immortel haussa la voix.

Kratos : Tu es prête ?!

Anna sursauta, réveillée d'un seul coup. Elle se secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, puis finalement fit de nouveau apparaitre son arme pour commencer leur petit combat. Anna avait l'air sûr d'elle, ce qui laissa un instant Kratos assez perplexe.

Anna : Oui, c'est parti !

Une bataille acharnée commençait alors, on aurait dit qu'ils se battent pour leur survie, enfin, du moins dans le cas d'Anna. Car bien que son adversaire fût plus forte qu'il ne l'imaginait, Kratos était de loin le plus puissant des deux. Au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné, l'immortel fit un croche-pied à Anna, Kratos profita alors de cette perte d'équilibre pour se jeter sur elle. Anna était au sol, lui au dessus d'elle, lui tenant les poignets fermement au dessus de sa tête.

Kratos : Je t'ai eu.

Anna : Et là, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Kratos ayant compris l'allusion se retira, gêné. Ces joues brulèrent d'une chaleur étrange, lui apportant une teinte assez rouge. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Il n'avait pas perdu ses moyens depuis près de dix siècles. Cette fille avait quelque chose de plus que les autre, il ne parvenait pas encore à savoir, mais il le savait. Anna, un peu inquiète de sa réaction, se mit à sa poursuite. Bien heureusement, Kratos n'avait pris la fuite dans les plaines.

Anna : Je… Je suis désolée si je t'ai gêné, je ne pensai pas que ça te ferai un tel effet…

Kratos : Nous allons nous installer dans la forêt près de palmacosta, je connais une petite maison abandonnée là-bas. On devrait être en sécurité un bon moment.

Kratos détourna la conversation, il ne tenait pas à en parler. Il devait d'abord savoir pourquoi cette jeune fille lui faisait un effet si étrange. Anna n'insista pas et répondit avec entrain.

Anna : Ok, allons-y !


End file.
